


GYULIX | Good Puppy

by straykittles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), GyuLix, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingyu is in heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Scent Kink, Seventeen - Freeform, Top Kim Mingyu, aboverse, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Mingyu's heat arrived and he asked his boyfriend and alpha, Felix, for help.Felix happily accepts getting his holes ruined by his massive boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	GYULIX | Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and my very first a/b/o smut so please be kind, I researched and ask as best as I can hehe, but thank you for reading and I hope it's written well.
> 
> honestly, idk wtf i wrote, please educate me <3
> 
> I dedicate this short af smut to Zee and Mimi <3  
> Thank you for answering all my questions about aboverse <3

Mingyu rutted against the bed, whimpering at the feeling of the blanket on his exposed cock. He could smell Felix's musty scent on the shirt that he felt the other day. It gave him a rush, a need. His heat came this morning just as Felix was on his way to class. He wanted to keep it to himself that he was in heat, but after a day, he texted his boyfriend and alpha about it. Felix immediately ran out of the school to go to his house.

Mingyu whines, gripping the sheets, his face twisting as he humps the bed. “Lix-” He grunted out and just in time, his front door opened and then his bedroom door. Felix could smell the strong scent of honeysuckles in the room. Mingyu’s body shook at the sight of Felix, his scent mixing with his own. “Felix-baby-please..” He grunts out as he grinds more into the bed. Felix’s cock twitched to life at the sight of his big puppy doing everything he can to fuck into something while his nose gets filled with the sweet aroma of his omega’s scent.

Felix eyed him up as he started taking his clothes off while keeping his eyes on Mingyu who was already sobbing. It was too much, he needed to feel Felix under him, feel his cock get sucked up by Felix’s hole. “Watch me stretch myself, okay?” Felix said, getting the lube from their drawer before getting on the bed. Mingyu sits down, pumping his cock the best he could while Felix lays on his back and coating his fingers with lube.

Mingyu chews on his lower lip, his body burning with eagerness as he follows Felix’s finger slide inside him. He leaked on to the bed, a disgusting yet beautiful moan escaping his lips when Felix groaned. Felix relaxed his body to stretch himself faster. He moves his finger, pumping it in and out. Mingyu bends forward, sucking on Felix’s tip before bobbing his head. Felix shivered as he added another finger. “Puppy, patience.” He grunted out and Mingyu whined, pulling off his cock to give it kisses.

Mingyu was fucking into his fist, glossy eyes looking up at Felix’s dark ones as he continued to give wet kisses on Felix’s small cock. It was a miracle that Mingyu didn’t pull Felix’s fingers off and fuck into him from the way Mingyu’s skin has goosebumps and the way he was pumping his cock widely. When Felix was stretched enough, he gave a nod to Mingyu as he took his fingers out. Mingyu hurriedly slammed into him, eyes closing tightly and jaw dropping when he felt his alpha’s hole clench around him.

“God..” Mingyu groaned out, hands planted on the bed on each side of Felix’s head and gripping the pillow. Felix shivered, his hands going to Mingyu’s hips, scratching his sides while he spread his legs wider. “Fuck, puppy, you’re so big.” Felix says in a moan when Mingyu started moving his hips at a fast pace. Felix turned his head a bit to look at themselves at the full length mirror at the wall on the other side of the room.

He sees their size difference. Mingyu’s caramel skin and big, built, body on top of him were a big contrast to Felix's petite body and pale skin. Mingyu whimpered, feeling himself get close already and Felix reached up to pull Mingyu’s head down and kiss him. Mingyu messily kissed back as he pounded deeper into him, leaking so much in him. “Lix-I’m-” Mingyu cut himself off with a loud groan as he came inside him, burying his face on Felix’s neck as his body trembled. 

Felix moaned, his cock twitching once again as he felt Mingyu’s cum spill inside him. “Good puppy.” He whispers. Mingyu starts sucking on his neck as he moves his hips, still not satisfied. “That’s right, pup. Use me.” Felix states, combing Mingyu’s black hair as he feels Mingyu’s muscle flex when he runs his other hand all over his body. Mingyu pulls back before manhandling Felix’s legs up and hooking Felix’s knees on his shoulders, making Felix’s hips raise from the bed.

Mingyu holds on to Felix’s tiny waist before he pulls back and slamming back in. Felix’s back arched from the pleasure he felt. “So good for me.” Felix says in a gasp when Mingyu brushed against his prostate. Mingyu huffed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moved Felix’s hips back and forth, treating it as a fleshlight. Just like how Felix wants. Felix can manhandle Mingyu despite their different physique, but sometimes he likes to be the one thrown around and twisted into positions.

The sound of their skins meeting and their moans reverberate around Mingyu’s room. Mingyu opened his eyes to look at Felix and he immediately came at the sight. Felix’s freckled face was blushing red, head turned to the side and eyes tightly closed. His pretty pink lips parted as little moans escaped from it. His hips snapped widely in Felix's ass again, stretching his hole so much as he pushed deeply.

Cum escaped his hole while Mingyu held his hips tighter, nails digging into his skin as he released inside him. Felix knew he would have a bruise from the way Mingyu gripped his body, he always had them after Mingyu's heat.

Felix was already leaking so much, pre-cum pooling his stomach. He exhaled, opening his eyes when Mingyu dropped his legs to bend down with his elbows on each side of Felix’s head and their chests touching. Mingyu could feel Felix’s wet cock on his abs and he leaks more in his ass. Mingyu starts moving again, slower this time.

Felix can feel his long and thick cock stretching his hole while Mingyu circles his hips. Mingyu's sweat covered his gorgeous skin, Felix loved the heat coming from the other's body while his forehead started to form sweat as well. Mingyu moaned weakly as he goes a little faster. "A-are you okay?" He asked shakily, pushing himself up a bit, dark eyes staring back at Felix.

Felix nodded, letting out an uneven breath when Mingyu changed his angle a bit. "K-keep going, puppy." Felix groaned out and Mingyu whimpered at the sound of Felix's deep, raspy voice. Mingyu starts thrusting in powerful strides, the bed hitting the wall just like before. Felix gripped the pillow under his head while he played with Mingyu's nipple with the other. Mingyu gasped, his hands gripping the sheets by Felix's sides.

"Lix-mhm.." Mingyu's breath got caught in his throat as his eyes rolled to the back of his head yet again. He started going faster, maintaining the powerful thrusts he has been doing. Felix could feel him get closer to cumming again and he wraps his legs around Mingyu's waist. "That's right, puppy, cum in me." Felix groaned out with his deep voice again and Mingyu whined, his cock pulsing in the other's tight hole.

"M-more." He said in a weak voice, hips still moving and stretching Felix. Felix smiled, wiping the sweat off his chin. "Keep going, baby." He said while clenching his hole, moaning as he does so. "Open your eyes for me." He adds and Mingyu followed his order. Felix pulls his head close to his, their nose touching as Felix tries to meet his thrust. Mingyu's eyes threatened to close when he felt his climax build up.

Mingyu's body trembled like before as he came again, gasping into Felix's pretty lips. Felix inhaled sharply, his cock aching, leaking and twitching between their bodies. “You’re doing so good.” Felix praised, feeling the sweat on Mingyu’ body start to drip on him. Felix starts tracing a finger on Mingyu’s back when Mingyu starts circling his hips again. 

Felix hums, feeling Mingyu bite on his neck, inhaling his alpha’s scent, riling him up more. Mingyu continued giving him deep and slow thrusts. "Please cum. Cum in my throat." Mingyu whispered, leaving open-mouthed kisses and wet licks on Felix's pretty neck and jaw. Felix nods and Mingyu wasted no time in pulling out slowly to not hurt Felix before he kissed his way down between the other's legs.

Mingyu takes Felix's cock between his lips before wrapping a hand around his own cum and lube covered cock. He sucks his cock as he takes all of him inside his mouth. It was salty from the pre-cum, but Mingyu liked it that way. Felix barely hit Mingyu's throat, but he's so thick that Mingyu felt an ache on his jaw. Mingyu moaned around him while he pumped his cock, drool starting to drip from his mouth.

Felix groaned, putting a hand on his head while the other teased his own nipple. Mingyu looked up at him with half-lidded eyes like a hungry predator. "Make me cum, pup." Felix says and Mingyu starts bobbing his head faster while he keeps up with his own. It wasn't long when Felix cums in his mouth, Mingyu cumming on the blanket and his hand. Felix was gasping and tugging on the other's hair when he came before he slumped down on the bed.

"I need a break, pup. Lay down, let me suck you off, yeah?" Felix asked and Mingyu hurriedly laid on the bed, his cock still hard and red. Felix did his best to keep up with him for four hours. They were tired, covered in cum and cuddling. Felix's throat and ass sore from how much Mingyu used him, but he liked it. 

He loves it.

He loves him.

And he will do anything for his pup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
